Skyview Temple
The is the first dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is located within Faron Woods on the Surface. Story When Zelda first disappears to the surface near the beginning of Skyward Sword, Link meets Fi, who directs him to Faron Woods on the Surface, where Zelda is supposedly located. Using Fi's "dowsing" technique, Link follows Zelda's aura through Faron Woods. Following a string of events within the woods and the Sealed Grounds, Fi leads Link to the Skyview Temple, and they discover that Zelda is located within the temple. To find her, Link must brave the temple himself. At the end of the dungeon, Link first meets Ghirahim. Ghirahim reveals that he is also trying to reach Zelda, but unlike Link, Ghirahim wants to capture her. Ghirahim taunts Link and begins to battle him. After battling Link, Ghirahim senses that Zelda has left the temple and becomes angry with Link for stalling him. Ghirahim threatens to kill Link if he ever upsets Ghirahim later. Ghirahim then teleports away. Link then moves forward to the temple's sacred spring. As Ghirahim suspected, Zelda is gone. He obtains the Ruby Tablet, unlocking the Eldin Volcano region. A message from the Goddess Hylia is awakened within Fi, who recites this message to Link. Fi tells Link that Zelda traveled to the spring to purify her body as part of a sacred ritual. Link enters the temple later in the game to retrieve sacred water for the Water Dragon to fill her basin, so that she may bathe in it and be healed from her sickness. The temple seems to have been further infested by Bokoblins. Ledd is found treasure hunting within the temple. Ledd appears to be unsuccessful in his efforts and has lost a key, which Link finds and uses to progress through the dungeon and once again reach the spring, where he bottles some sacred water, which he later gives to the Water Dragon. When it is revealed that Zelda is the mortal incarnation of the Goddess, Hylia, Zelda clarifies the motives behind her venture into the Skyview Temple. Zelda entered the temple to reach Skyview Spring, where she could purify her body with the sacred water. It was the first of two springs that Zelda spiritually cleansed her mortal form at, the other being located at the Earth Temple. The cleansing rituals awaken her memories of being the Goddess, allowing her to complete her plan to destroy Demise. Dungeon The Skyview Temple is located in the Deep Woods. It has one floor, but is still a challenging place. The main item of the dungeon is the Beetle, which is received after defeating the dungeon's mini-boss, a Stalfos. Link needs to raise the water level in various rooms by activating switches to proceed through the temple. Once that has been completed, Link can reach the boss, Ghirahim, who is pursuing Zelda. Later, Link must return to the temple's spring to pick up a bottle of Sacred Water. Ghirahim has infiltrated the place, and placed much more powerful enemies into the dungeon, as well as re-locking one of the doors. Three Stalfos serve as the mini-boss, which is far more difficult than simply fighting one. This is the only dungeon in the game that Link must return to. If Link returns to the temple after completing the Ancient Cistern, he will certain monsters in different areas then they where during his last two visits and in the room where he obtained the Beetle, he will find another Stalfos and a Skulltula. Defeating this Stalfos and the Skulltula will cause Treasure Chest containing a random Material to appear. Interestingly, if Link leaves the Temple (either by entering Faron Spring or exiting the temple itself) then the Stalfos and Skulltula will reappear in the Mini-boss room and thus Link can make the this Treasure Chest containing Materials appear repeatedly by defeating the Stalfos and Skulltula. Like the mushrooms found in Faron Woods, the bio-luminescent mushrooms that appear in Skyview Temple can be slashes to produce Mushroom Spores which Link can put in a Bottle. However unlike the mushrooms in Faron Woods, these mushrooms never appear as Glittering Mushrooms (which produce Glittering Spores). Link can also find Amber Relics lying around in various locations inside the temple. Rarely a Goddess Plume will may spawn where Amber Relics normally appear instead. Items * Beetle * Golden Carving * Heart Container * Piece of Heart * Ruby Tablet * Mushroom Spores * Amber Relics * Goddess Plumes Enemies * Bokoblin * Deku Baba * Keese * Quadro Baba * Skulltula * Staldra * Walltula Mini-boss * Stalfos Boss * Ghirahim Gallery Skyview Temple.png|The exterior of the Skyview Temple pt-br:Templo da Contemplação Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword dungeons Category:Temples